


And if i told you i always loved you?

by Gorgia_rose28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Football (Soccer), M/M, Popular Louis, Senior year, Smut, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift), boy next door, football captain louis (idk a lot about football so give me a rest), nerdy harry (kinda), pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgia_rose28/pseuds/Gorgia_rose28
Summary: High school au. Loosely inspired by taylor’s swift “you belong with me”.Where harry is definitely not popular, louis is the captain of the football team and their windows are next to each other.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all!! it’s my first time writing a fic so i’m sorry if it’s too bad. I’m gonna try to update frequently or as frequently as i can. English is not my first language so I’m sorry if I make any typos or grammatical errors. Anyways i hope you like it, enjoy your reading!!!

It’s the first day of his senior year and of course Harry’s alarm didn’t rang. He is awoken suddenly by a knock in the door, he sits up abruptly and rubs his eyes to take the sleep away a little.

“Honey, are you ready yet? You are gonna be late for school.” Harry’s mom says through the door.

“Shit!” Harry whisper low enough so his mother doesn’t hear him “I’m almost ready mom give me a minute” he responds this time louder. 

He doesn’t take a second longer before jumping of bed and start getting ready. He pulls on some wore blue jeans he found on the floor, they seem clean, and a black Pink Floyd shirt. 

He brushes he’s teeth while trying to make his hair look humanly decent and runs down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Anne, Harry’s mom, is already there, in her nurse uniform, sipping a cup of tea. 

“Morning mom” harry says, giving her a kiss on the forehead and grabbing a banana to eat on his way to school. 

He was about to ran out of the house to catch the bus when his mom called his name.

“Aren’t you forgetting something” she says, holding Harry’s backpack in her right hand. 

“Oh yes” he answered grabbing his bag “thanks mum, see you later. Love you” he says closing the door. 

He runs down the porch stairs looking down for his steps and his about to look up when suddenly he bumps into someone. 

Harry falls to the ground, on top of the guy he just bump into, pining him to the ground. He’s about to say sorry when the guy starts saying. 

“Are you okey mate?” And then is when harry realized he just fell on top of louis tomlinson, fucking great. 

“Emm- yes, em sorry for...for this- bumping into you, i- em wasn’t paying attention of where I was going” harry manages to say stuttering. 

“That’s alright” louis says, putting his hands on harry sides “are you hurt?” He asks sweetly. 

Harry panics, he isn’t just on top of louis, the louis tomlinson, aka Harry’s neighbor aka Harry’s life long crush, But louis also had his hands on Harry’s hips. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t breathing.

“Em yeah I’m okey- eh are... are you hurt?” He asks shyly. 

“Yes I’m perfect” he says cheerily, he holds the smile and wait for some awkward seconds before saying “em could you possible...” 

And that’s when harry realized he was still laying on top of louis, fuck. He stands up quickly brushing his cloth to take the dirt of and picks up his bag. And Harry knows he is probably blushing bright red right now. 

When he looks up he sees that louis is already on his feet picking up his things. 

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t see you, I was really in a rush, my alarm didn’t rang this morning and I’m already going late and I didn’t want to miss the bus-“ harry is cut off by an airy laugh.

“Don’t worry harry, it’s really no big deal. I do think the buss left tho, so do you want a ride school?” Louis says, with the smile never leaving his face. 

And harry, well, harry panicked. How did louis know his name? I mean they had been neighbors for years, their windows are next to each other, and they used to be close. But all of that was before louis entered the football team. Why would the a member of the football team know who harry was?? He was the king of high school, and well harry was harry. 

After having that debate with himself harry realized he was freaking out about the wrong factor. Didn’t louis offered him a ride school?!!!! Okey yes he is freaking out, he can admit it, but you try not having a breakdown when your life long crush acknowledges you. 

He realized louis is still waiting for an answer so he quickly says “oh you don’t have to, I can walk” 

“Oh come on. schools very far away, if you go by foot you’re at least gonna miss the first period. And it’s really no problem.” louis says, and harry has to admit, he does look sincere, not like he feels forced to ask. 

“Well if it’s really no trouble” he answers shyly.

“No trouble at all. Come on, hurry up. We are gonna be late” he says, walking to Harry’s side and pushing him by he’s low back. 

They get into louis car, a black convertible, and start the way school. 

Louis turns on the radio, “under pressure” playing throw the speakers. 

After a while of listening to louis humming to the song he decided that the silence is seconds close to become unbearable. 

“So football tryouts are next week right?” He says, hoping to start a conversation, even if it’s just small talk.

“Yes” louis says excitedly “next Friday. Why? are you trying for the team?” He asks.

Harry can’t help the small laugh that escapes his mouth.

“No, not really an athlete. But I’m guessing you are gonna try for captain right?” 

Louis smiles proudly.

“Yes, dunno if I’m gonna get it but I’m definitely gonna try” 

“Don’t be stupid of course you’re gonna get it, you were by far the best player last season, Jaime may have made more goals than you but you are an amazing playmaker” harry says without thinking it, realizing seconds later that he is exposing the fact that he’s been to way too many of louis games. 

“Are you a football fan?” He asks with a pleased smile. 

“Emm wouldn’t go as far as saying fan but I’ve went to most games last year” he answers nervously, scratching the back of his head.

The conversation keeps going pleasantly until they arrive school.

~

“YOU DID WHAT NOW???!!!” Niall asks loudly. 

Liam, him and harry are all sitting in a table in the school’s cafeteria. 

“Keep it down niall” he warns him “I bumped into louis and he gave me a ride school” he says, trying not to make it a big deal. 

“And when you say bumped into him you mean-“ Liam starts asking 

“Literal bumping. I was going down the stairs of my porch looking down and I ran into him and we both feel to the ground, me on top of him” he says, blushing slightly at the memory.

“AND THEN HE CASUALLY OFFERED YOU A RIDE??!!!” Niall asks dramatically.

“Well.... yes” harry answers.

Liam and Niall look at each other for some seconds, like they’re having a silent conversation harry can’t decode. After a while they both turn to look at harry at the same time.

“you lucky bastard, you are literally the only person in this planet who gets to experience something like that with their crush” Niall says, sounding a little pissed and a little glad.

“It wasn’t a big deal. So he knows my name, that doesn’t change the fact that he’s popular, straight and has a girlfriend” harry says with a sight. 

“Come on h don’t be so pessimistic” Liam said, brushing his hand over his shoulder fo comfort. 

“It’s okey, it’s nothing really. It is what it is. I’m gonna head class guys, see you later” he says standing up.

He starts walking class replaying the morning events in this head.

~

The week keeps going normally until the day of football tryouts. 

Harry had convinced Liam and Niall to come with him to watch them, but it was raining and it had been already an hour of watching them so they where long gone. He was one of the few people sitting on the bleachers, except for some girlfriends and the boys who had already tried for the team. 

He knew he should leave, the weather was horrible and it definitely would be embarrassing if louis noticed him there, but he couldn’t get himself to move. You can’t blame him, louis is already smoking hot in daily basis, now imagine him playing football soaked wet, with his shirt sticking to his body and his hair going everywhere. He was breathtaking. 

He was so caught up in the tryouts that he didn’t realized louis wasn’t there anymore. He scanned with his eyes the entire field but he was nowhere to be find. 

“Hi hazz” someone to his side said, taking harry out of guard and making him jump a little “oh I’m sorry I didn’t meant to scare you” 

Harry didn’t know what to say. His mind was blank, he had forgotten how to act like a human being. A soaked wet louis tomlinson was sitting next to him, close enough that harry could smell his grass and sweaty scent and feel his body heat. 

“Em hi louis, you were great down there, I’m sure you’re gonna be the captain this year” harry manages to say all in one breath. 

“Oh thank you, but I wouldn’t be so sure” he says modestly “what are you doing out here? it’s raining so badly and just look at your hair you are soaking wet” he says brushing Harry’s hair of his face delicately. 

“I-i ehhhh i just- really like tryouts I guess” he says desperately, deeply blushing. 

“Oh well I’m glad you’re here” louis says kindly. 

“Really??!!” Harry asks curios. 

“Yes of course I-“ louis is interrupted by a high pitch voice calling his name.

“Loubear” Veronica shouts again and in no time a thin beautiful girl, with dark hair and very white skin is standing next to them. 

“Oh hi babe” louis says standing up, he looks a little annoyed but if you weren’t paying close attention you wouldn’t notice it. 

“Ughhhh take me home, it’s raining and this boots are new, I don’t want them to get dirty with mud” she says annoyed “why did this take so long anyways?” 

“I don’t know, don’t worry, I’ll take you home. Here take the keys, wait inside the car I’ll be there in a second” louis answered with a smile in his face.

“Okey but don’t take too long. I wanna go home and get ready for the party. Remember to come pick me up at 7, I don’t wanna be late” she says taking the key and walking away. 

Louis laughs trying to make the moment less awkward. The rain had finally stopped.

“So i guess I’ll see you later” he says as harry stands up “are you going to the party?” He asks in way harry doesn’t know if he’s hopeful or just being polite.

“I don’t think so, no. I’m probably just hanging out with my mates” he answers.

“Pity, I think you would have a great time. It’s in one of my mates house, here” he says graving a piece of paper and a pen from his backpack “the address so if you change your mind you’ll know where to go” he finishes, passes him the paper, closing his back pack and hanging it on his shoulder.

“Okey I’ll think about it” harry says shyly, putting the paper on his pocket. 

“Hope to see you there” he says starting to walk away. He stops in his track slightly and turns around “bye harry”

“goodbye louis” harry answered watching louis walk away.

Fuck what did just happened?


	2. two

“NIALLLIAMCOMETOMYHOUSERIGHTNOWWEARE GOINGTOAPARTY!!!!” Harry yelled over the phone.

“Why what??? What on earth are you talking about??” Liam asked sounding completely confused.

“Yes let’s go party! It’s bout time we start doing something other than “hang out”.” Niall says excitedly.

“Niall wait let harry explain” Liam said with a patient tone “now harry breath, and tell us what party do you wanna go”.

Harry took a deep breath, sat on his bed and started saying “I was at the football tryouts right? So, I was watching the the game and-“

“Yeah sure “game” meaning louis tomlinson soaking wet” Niall interrupted him saying. 

“Same damn thing niall, now shut it and let me tell the story, we don’t have much time” harry says “so I was watching the game and it was almost over and I was like zoomed out. And louis comes and sit next to me-“

“HE DID WHAT NOW???!”

“Niall stop fucking interrupting, I’m never gonna finish the story” harry says cutting him “so he sits next to me and we were talking for a while, he asked me what I was doing there and FUCKING BRUSHED MY HAIR AWAY FROM MY FOREHEAD!! i was about to faint but then ughh... his girlfriend came. And she said she wanted to leave cause they had a party at seven. And like they where gonna leave but he told her to go wait in the car and HE ASKED ME TO GO TO THE PARTY!!!!! he gave me the direction and everything and I need you two to come with me” harry finished breathlessly. 

“Fuck.” Niall says after some seconds 

“We are on our way h don’t worry” Liam said in a reassuring voice “be ready when we get there”

“thanks guys” harry says fondly.

~

The house was huge. That’s the first thing harry notice when liam’s car passed through the entrance. You could see different groups of teenagers coming in and out of the luxurious door.

“Damn this is gonna be the greatest night of our lives boys, I can feel it” Niall said dramatically from the middle seat on the back, putting his hands in one of each of the the others’ shoulders. 

“Niall please don’t embarrass yourself tonight can you?” Liam said bitterly.

“I think imma throw up, I’m so nervous” harry said with a shaky voice “how do I look?” Harry asked gesturing towards himself.

He was very pleased with his outfit. A pair of black skinny jeans paired with a green button down that highlights his eyes, unbutton almost half way down his chest and a pair of light brown chelsea boots. 

“You look great h for the million time” Niall said with an eye roll “no can we go inside already? You don’t wanna keep your man waiting” 

“Not my man Niall” he said while he opened his door and got off of the car, trying to remained Niall just as much as himself. “Not my man” he repeated, this time almost whispered.

They get off of the car and start walking towards the entrance. As they get to the door, passing by a great amount of intoxicated teenagers. They see a welcome rug laying on the floor. 

“The Maliks” Niall reads “huh why does that sound so familiar?” 

“Omg!!! oh my fucking god!! What- what are we doing here i-i need to change clothes” Liam says panicking.

“Li are you alright?” Harry asks concerned.

“I- yes ignore me.” He says in surrender “I guess I’m just nervous” Trying not to make a big deal of it, but harry frowns, knowing there’s more on it than that. 

Either way the topic wasn’t discussed for the rest of the night. 

Walking down the hall the smell of liquor and smoke was almost intoxicating. There were people everywhere, all tight together, dancing to the loud music.

Harry doesn’t really know in what point he lost niall and Liam, but when he looks to his back, he finds that neither of them was following him. He decided to go to the kitchen, where there was probably less people and the music wouldn’t be as loud. A drink wouldn’t kill him either to be honest. 

He keeps going down the hall and finds the kitchen door to his right. It was so big, bigger than Harry’s entire living room, with fancy home appliances and expensive looking white furniture. In the middle of the kitchen there was a big marble countertop, covered with many red cups filled with different liquors.

The room was almost empty, except for a couple making out in one corner. It was slightly uncomfortable, Harry’s not gonna lie, but he was not a party kinda person and he much preferred to stay here with the couple exchanging saliva than going out there to the dance floor.

Harry was cut out of his train of thought by the door banging open and someone yelling over the music.

“Zayn, where are you man?” 

Harry was breathless, he felt his pulse racing and his cheeks blushing slightly. It was Louis, of course it was him. And he looked gorgeous, breathtaking. Harry is pretty sure he’s mouth was hanging open. 

Louis was wearing a pair of tights black ripped jeans that hugged his curves perfectly. A slightly see through black shirt, a little too big for him which made the neck of the shirt show off his collarbones. His hair was combed into a perfect quiff that highlighted his jawline.

“A minute I’m busy” the guy who was making out with someone yelled back. 

As soon as louis saw harry standing in the corner of the kitchen his eyes grew wide. It may have been Harry’s imagination but it seemed like louis looked him up and down, paying attention to detail and then licked his lips. But it sure didn’t happened because before louis could even say hi he was interrupted by a new voice coming from the door.

“Loubear where are you?” Veronica asked in a tone that can only be described as bittersweet. “What are you doing in here? Everyone was looking for you.” She added, putting a hand around louis waist and looking at harry with disdain “who even is this guy anyways? Why are you with him so much lately?” 

“Em... no one. Just my neighbor, I saw him in the football tryouts earlier.” he said in a forced chill tone, putting his arm around her shoulders “i was just looking for zayn” 

Harry was hurt. He asked the gods above to take him anywhere else but here. He just wanted to get out of there, so he pushed himself from the counter and started walking towards the door, not breaking the eye contact with louis until he left the room. He waited to be in the hall to let the tears fall from his eyes. 

He walked down the hall as fast as he could, dodging the drunk sweaty teenagers dancing around him. He sees liam dancing with Niall with some other people. They seem to be having a good time, he smiles slightly at the sight, but the tears didn’t stop rolling down his cheeks.

Liam looked towards his direction and started approaching with a smile on his face, that instantly drop when he gets in front of harry.

“H what happened? Are you okey?” Liam shouts to his ear, brushing both of his hands up and down Harry’s arms.

“Yes I’m okey Li” he answers, drying the cheeks off of his cheek with his sleeves “I just want to get out of here, is that okey?” He asks small, scared of the answer.

“Of course” Liam says with a sincere smile “let me get Niall’s ass over here and we can leave. Do you wanna go to your place? We can eat some pizza and play FIFA, and maybe talk about whatever happened ” 

“That would be nice, thank you” Harry smiles even just a little.

“No problem” Liam sated smiling “NIALL GET OVER HERE, WE ARE LEAVING” Liam yelled over the music, making Niall turn.

~

“What a jerk” Niall said angrily, taking a bite of a pizza crust “how dare him act like you are nobody when he was the one asking you to go to the party in the first place” 

“And it’s not like he doesn’t know you, you’ve been leaving next to each other for years” Liam adds with an annoyed tone “I never really like that guy” 

“It’s not his fault” harry says before sighting “it’s mine. I’ve been making this fantasy up in my head where we fall for each other and everything’s perfect and we do cute couples shit like in the movies you know like.... he writing me a song and playing it from his room and me listening to it from my window or going to prom together in a fancy car, slow dancing to the perfect song. And that, that doesn’t happen. I usually know they are just that, fantasies. It’s not fair from me to expect him to give me something that he..... he can’t give me.” 

The room goes quite for a second and the the three of the boys sight at the same time.

“I still think he is a jerk though” Niall says smiling slightly, trying to lighten the room. 

The three of them start laughing.


End file.
